cawfandomcom-20200216-history
DIW
Deep Impact Wrestling (DIW) (formely Insane Pro Wrestling) is a CAW wrestling promotion produced by Firewing0 on the WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2010 video game. DIW was put on hiatus due to technical difficulties but returned on Sunday April 5th 2009. How DIW Started... DIW originally started under the name Insane Pro Wrestling (IPW) and featured most of the wrestlers who were in DIW when it started. The company (under the IPW name) aired promos of its debut on YouTube, but eventually the company's name was changed to Deep Impact Wrestling. On February 19th 2009, DIW purchased HardCAW TV as a secondary show to CAW is WAR. However, it was decided that the brand would be terminated due to creative differences. After BrawlMania II, DIW Owner Diablo made Dungeon, the developmental territory, a secondary brand, and a draft was made for that purpose. On December 10, 2009 DIW added a third show Afterbuner. Afterbuner was growing to be one of DIW's highest viewed shows, next to CAW is War. But when Shawn O'Connor left Afterburner the views went down and Dungeons views went up. CAW All-Stars DIW participated in CAW All-Stars and also participated in organizing the event. List of Click-Per-View Events Near the end of each month, DIW produces special events known as Click-Per-Views. Here is a list of the the upcoming CPVs in chronological order as of , : *'Destiny Day' *'InsurrXion' *'Hardcore Revolution' *Dangerous Frontline *'Divided We Brawl' (home of the 30-Man Over-the-Top-Rope match) *'No Turning Back' *'BrawlMania III' Occasional CPVs *'12 Days of Violence' (occasional christmas CPV; home of the 12 Days of Violence Tournament) *'Dangerous Frontline' (occured in Summer of 2010 only) '' Championship Belts Current Champions as of Brawlmania III: DIW Commentators * Jay O' Matic ''(DIW Play-by-Play Commentator) '' * Socko105 ''(DIW Color Commentator) '' * WCLleague ''(DIW Play-by-Play Commentator) '' * ''Yankeeboi50/ TJAYankees1' (DIW Developmental Commentator)' '' * Jay Dub (DIW Developmental Commentator) DIW CAW is WAR Roster 'CAW IS WAR '''Wrestlers * Andre Rubio * Ben Giganta * Curtis Killings * Daniel Brown * Darren Matthews * Edward Slaughter * Grand Master Bling * Johnny Fortune * Johnson * Masked Marauder * Robbie Lethal * Royta Mishino * Ryan *Silent Death *Stevie Francis *Shadow Vega *The Exterminator *The Vampire Tag Teams & Stables * '''Ministry Of Perfection (The Exterminator, Extreme Dan, Shawn O'Connor, Daniel Brown, & Ben Giganta) ' * Team FOW (Royto Mishino & Johnson) DIW Dungeon Roster Dungeon Wrestlers *Ben Hitman *D-Mack *De Fight *Haze *Illution *Justin Sparks *Kevin Kash *Lu Bu *Maxelstein *Neo *Pier *Quick Silver *Reaper *Sean Low Jr. *Shamus McCoy *Shane Pyro Low *Shawn O'Connor *S.O.S *Stevi T Tag Teams & Stables *'The New Age Radicalz (D-Mack & Shamus McCoy) ' *'World Elite (De Fight, SOS, Ben Hitman, and Stevi T)' DIW Women's Division *Camen Chan *Emily T *Kimberly Persia *Krystal Francis (manager/sister of Stevie Francis/ Bonaparde) *Nichole (valet/wife of The Exterminator) *Violet *Sunny Unassigned Talent/Inactive *Shawn O'Connor (Soul taken by Maxelstein) 'Alumni' *Bonaparde *Bronx *C. Haos *Chrissy *Chris Rock *Cryptic *Da Game *Danger 2 Humanity *Danny Hardy *DJ Styles *Icedude *Jenkins *Kanyon *Lithium Luther *Nathan Slash *Nathan Tribeon *Necro *Ric Silver *Ruby Sycharax *Sanchez *The Fat One *X Luther Extras Recurring Segments * Ryan's Rundown - with Ryan (exclusive to CAW is WAR) * ''Socko Is War (SIW) ''- with Socko105 (exclusive to Dungeon) * Dan TV - 'with Extreme Dan (exclusive to CAW is War & Dungeon) CAW IS WAR Theme *Rise Up by Drowning Pool (2009) *This Machine (2009) *Colors by Crossfade (2009-2010) *'Phenomenon-Thousand Foot Krutch (Current) Dungeon Theme *'Let It Roll - Divide the Day' (Current) Afterbuner Theme *'Fire It Up - Thousand Foot Krutch' (Current) Links *http://uk.youtube.com/user/firewing0 : Creator's youtube channel *http://www.youtube.com/user/firewing0DIW : Creator's new youtube channel (The NEW Home of DIW) *http://z8.invisionfree.com/DeepImpactWrestling: DIW Forums Category:CAW Leagues Category:Caw Wrestling Unite